Guess-It, The Word Guessing Game: Season 1: Episode 2
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: Episode two of the first season of Guess-It, The Word Guessing Game, players have a chance of winning 200,000, hosted by Elastigirl


Announcer: Live, from Studio 7, It's Guess It, The Word Guessing Game

(Crowd Cheers)

Announcer: Now, here's your host: Helen Parr

(Helen comes down)

Announcer: And, here she is now

Helen: Thank you for that intro, welcome to Guess It, today our two contestants are going to battle it out for $200,000, Alright here are our contestants, our 1 game champ with $57,000 Kevin and Mary

(Crowd Cheers)

Helen: Alright Mary, you are the newcomer, please introduce yourself first

Mary: Hello my name is Mary, I'm from Seattle, Washington, I'm a Nurse and I have 3 amazing kids and an amazing husband

Helen: Okay, Kevin, please re-introduce yourself

Kevin: Hello my name is Kevin, I'm from Phoenix, Arizona, I'm a firefighter and I have a wonderful wife with 2 kids

Helen: Okay, now we are going to start the game with our first category, Phone Apps, we are doing best 2 out of 3, meaning you have to get 2 words out of the 3 correct, first person to do that is getting $1,000, Alright, everybody's attention on the big board, Ready,

Kevin & Mary: Ready

Helen: Alright, here we go

_ _ S _ _ G _ _ M

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: INSTAGRAM

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, Mary: 0, Next One

_ _ C _ _ O _ _

(Mary buzzed in)

Helen: Mary

Mary: FACEBOOK

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, Mary: 1, Final One

_ _ O _ _ E / _ _ A _

(Mary buzzed in)

Helen: Mary

Mary: GOOGLE MAPS

Helen: You got it! Mary wins the round 2 to 1 and the $1,000, When we come right we are going to double it to $2,000, Stay Tuned

(Cuts To Commercial)

Helen: Alright, welcome back to the Show, the scores, Mary is in the lead with $1,000, while John sadly has zero dollars, don't worry Kevin that all can change with this best 2 out of 3 round worth $2,000, the category for this round is Iconic Statues, Alright, everybody's attention to the big board, Ready,

Kevin & Mary: Ready

Helen: Alright, here we go

_ _ E _ _ / _ _ H _ _ X

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: GREAT SPHINX

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, Mary: 1, Next One

_ _ A _ _ E / _ _ / L _ _ E _ _ Y

(Mary buzzed in)

Helen: Mary

Mary: STATUE OF LIBERTY

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, Mary: 1, Final One

_ _ R _ _ T / _ _ E / _ _ D _ _ M _ _

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: CHRIST THE REDEEMER

Helen: You Got it! Kevin wins the round 2 to 1 and the $2,000, When we come right back we are going to triple it to $3,000, Stay Tuned

(Cuts to Commercial)

-–-

Helen: Alright, welcome back to the Show, the scores, Kevin is in the lead with $2,000, while Mary has $1,000, don't worry Mary that all can change with this best 2 out of 3 round worth $3,000, Remember this, the person who wins this round is going to Super-Guess It for $200,000, the category for this round is Colors, Alright, everybody's attention to the big board, Ready

Kevin & Mary: Ready

Helen: Alright, here we go

_ _ E _ _ Y _ _

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: AMETHYST

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, Mary: 0, Next One

_ _ R _ _ N _ _

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: BURGUNDY

Helen: You got it! Congratulations Kevin, you have $5,000 And going to Super-Guess It for $200,000, Sorry to you Mary, you played a great game and you are going home with $1,000

Mary: Thank you, I was glad to be on

Helen: Okay Kevin, you just won $5,000, we are going to add that to the $57,000, making your total currently, $62,000, Let's see if you can add more when you play Super-Guess It for $200,000, Stay Tuned

(Cuts to Commercial)

Helen: Welcome back to the Show, Kevin won today's game and now is playing Super-Guess It For $200,000

(Crowd Cheers)

Helen: Okay Kevin I'm going to repeat the rules for you, you will have a minute to get 6 words right,

 **1 Word Right = $5,000**

 **2 Words Right = $10,000**

 **3 Words Right = $20,000**

 **4 Words Right = $ 50,000**

 **5 Words Right = $ 90,000**

 **6 Words Right = $200,000**

Helen: Now the category is sports, when you guess the first word the timer will start, Ready,

Kevin: Ready

Helen: Alright, put 60 seconds on the clock, your time will start now after you name your first sport

_ _ N _ _ S

Kevin: TENNIS

Helen: Right

(47)

_ _ S _ _ A _ _

Kevin: BASEBALL

Helen: Right

(36)

_ _ C _ _ R

Kevin: SOCCER

Helen: Right

(25)

_ _ L _ _ Y _ _ L _

Kevin: VOLLEYBALL

Helen: Right

(17)

_ _ O _ _ A _ _

Kevin: FOOTBALL

Helen: Right

(3)

_ _ S _ _ T _ _ L _

Kevin: BASKETBALL

Helen: Congratulations, Kevin You just won $200,000!

Kevin: Yes! Yes! YES!, WOO!

Helen: Alright, we are going to add that $200,000 to your $62,000, having a grand total of $262,000

Kevin: Oh My Goodness!

(Confetti and Streamers fall down from the ceiling)

Helen: Also, he is going to be back for another game, Well as this confetti falls down, I'm Helen Parr saying Good-Bye Everyone

Well that was Episode 2: Season 1 of Guess-It, The Word Guessing Game, Anyway please leave a like and don't forget to comment as well, Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
